Missing in Action
by casketttopgun
Summary: Retelling of Castle's abduction during wedding s6
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Abduction**

"**Richard Edgar Castle, I take you as my husband, to be with you as your partner and backup, on the crime scene and in life. To be your inspiration and muse as we travel thru married life together. To be there for you thru life's highs and lows, its hurt and pain, its joy and sadness. You are my one and done. I will be there for you. Always." **

"**Katherine Houghton Beckett, I take you as my wife, to know the mystery of you as we write the story that is us. To be at your side, to brighten your life when it is dark, to lighten the load when it is heavy, to bask in the happiness that is ours. Your plucky sidekick for life. Always"**

"**By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I declare you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle.**

**People clapped with joy upon the announcement of becoming Mr. & Mrs. Castle. Martha and Alexis were crying happy tears. Lanie hugged Espo as Jenny kissed her husband. Jim Beckett was beaming with pride. Karpowski was giving Capt Gates a high five. It was an ecstatic wedding crowd. **

**Their Hampton house had been the perfect venue. There were over 300 guests and the paparazzi was out in full force. Security was high both from the Hampton PD and Rick's private team of crack ex-military turned hired security force.**

**Kate and Rick headed to the wedding table after the declaration of man and wife. Over 30 dining tables had been set, accommodating 10 guest each. There was a massive team of caterers as food was brought out to each table. Each table had 3 carafes of wine and 3 bottles of champagne set in place. The only exception to the alcohol at the table was the wedding table. There instead of wine it was grape juice, and instead of champagne it was sparkling cider. This because Jim Beckett sat at this table and he was a recovering alcoholic. **

**The dining menu consisted of beef steak or salmon steak, or for the really hungry, steak with salmon. Between catering staff, Security personnel and guests, there were well over 400 people on the Hampton property at any one time.**

**The dinner finished in high fashion, and it was time for cutting the wedding cake. Kate and Rick headed to the table with the cake to do the traditional cake cut. The ceremonial cake was what they cut, that was out in front. The actual cake for the guests was on the back of the table already cut and the catering staff putting the slices on the plates to be served to the guests. Beckett had a forkful of the cake and was feeding Castle making sure the cake and frosting got smeared over Rick's face. Rick on the other had a slice in his hand and did the perfect pie in the face move. The couple ended the ceremony with a messy and sticky kiss. **

**Cake cut, the catering staff commenced to pass slices to each table, and the cake was accompanied with the usual coffee, cream and condiments for those guest who need them. It was a massive operation involving more than a dozen servers, carts, and the like. As the cake was being served, a massive explosive was heard and a mush room cloud of smoke and fire was seen rising from the wedding car parked in the driveway of the Castles' Hampton home. Then flash bangs started to explode and chaos occurred, guest trying to run for safety, servers dropping plates and serving trays loaded with coffee. **

**The security staff went into action trying to control the panic. A three man team got to Kate and Rick and herded them to the secret safe room of the house. They never made it. Three flash bangs exploded in their path and Kate and the security team were render unconscious. When they came to, Rick was missing. A frantic search began for him. After some time a Hampton PD officer appeared with paper sheet which had handwritten on it "Payback". He also had a small evidence bag containing a bloody wedding ring found hanging of the nail that tacked the handwritten note to the Castles bedroom.**

**Rick was nowhere to be found. And Kate was sobbing on the couch in the living room. Rick had been taken as revenge for what?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Investigation Starts

He had been missing now for 8 hours. It was the morning after Rick's abduction. Chief Brady of the Hampton PD asked Capt Gates for assistance on the matter. Since Castle was one of their own and the people Chief Brady needed were already present, Capt Gates honored the request eagerly and NYPD CSU at the wedding was already gathering evidence. The abduction and bombing had made the evening news and the on scene paparazzi covering the wedding now turned to covering the abduction. Chief Brady had been contacted by the NY Office of the FBI, that due to the national attention on the wedding and now the abduction, an advisory team of hand selected agents experienced in kidnapping cases was dispatch to do anything Chief Brady needed from them. The Chief, thru the lead agent, had asked them to do witness interviews. The number of on scene witnesses were in the hundreds so this was no small task. The local hotels were booked to capacity by wedding guests. The news teams had broadcast over the local stations that any wedding guest with significant information based on eyewitness observations get with the FBI team for interviews. There were hundreds of responses, so much so, that FBI interview teams were set up at each hotel as well as Castle's home.

Kate could not sleep in their bedroom that past evening. Without Rick she could not sleep in their bed, instead she fell asleep on the couch in Castle's library/office. She had managed to catch a few hours sleep just before dawn came to the Hampton. As she arose from her slumber she heard the voice of her now step daughter.

"Kate, Kate….Mom are you awake."

Hearing Alexis' use of 'Mom' to address her, Kate came to full consciousness. Over the years Kate had developed such a bond with Alexis that it resembled very much a mother and daughter relationship. They had become quick friends and confidants. Alexis had told her that once it was official, it would cease to be 'Kate' and it would be 'Mom' when Alexis addressed her. It was sad that the first time she got to use that name was after her dad's kidnapping.

"I'm up Lex," she answered.

Her step daughter appeared with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Morning mom, though you could use this." She hands the coffee to her step mom.

"Lex, that is so thoughtful, thank you." Kate takes a sip of the coffee, two pumps vanilla latte, and savors the flavor.

"Mom, the FBI want to interview you…..but….". There's a pause.

"But, but what Lex?"

"The head agent conducting the interview is Will Sorenson. I thought you would want to know that."

"Oh", Kate responds recalling her relationship with Will.

They had been together six months, but it ended when Will took a promotion in the Boston FBI office not consulting with her, assuming she would quit her NYPD job to follow him to Boston. Then a couple years ago they worked another child kidnapping case, this time with Castle as her partner. Will had tried to rekindle what they once had and kissed her in a moment alone with her. Castle had witnessed the kiss and there developed a jealousy and rivalry between the two. Will had been critical of Castle and only tolerated Rick's presence when Kate argued that he would contribute to the case. Will had addressed d him as 'writer monkey' and 'Nancy Drew' showing his disdain for Castle. Rick was quick to respond to the later name by reminding Will that Nancy Drew had solved all her cases! Then Rick played a hunch that broke the case wide open. The case ended but the jealousy and animus between the two men did not.

Then several months after that kidnapping case, Kate contacted Will for information on a suspect that only the FBI had. Will was quick to provide the info, but for his efforts was shot and in the hospital for almost a week. Kate was guilt ridden for having brought in Will for their case. She visited him every night he was in the hospital. They talked about when they were together and flirted. The day Will was to be discharged, she took leave to pick him up and deliver him to the NYC safe house of the FBI where he would stay a couple days on light duty as Safe House caretaker before heading back to Boston. Will had been discharged late that afternoon and by the time they got settled in, it was early evening. The safe house was a three bedroom apartment with fully equipped kitchen minus food. They went out for groceries. Kate had promised him a fully cooked dinner.

After dinner they were drinking wine, on the sofa in the living room of the Safe House.

"Kate, I miss this'', said Will, "I miss being with you, having dinner with you, waking up in bed with you." Will kissed her and that opened the flood gates, one thing leads to another, and they wind up in bed. It was a guilt ridden sex for Kate. She had gotten Will shot and he had almost died.

She wakes up early that morning. She needs to get back to the station. Will is still sleeping. She dresses and leaves him sleeping. Once there, her team catches an early morning case. She works it hard for a couple days, stopping only to sleep a few hours on the couch in the bull pen. Once the case is solved, she heads back to the Safe House to see will, but he is gone. Just like that he's gone. No word left at he precinct thanking her for that evening a couple days ago. No note left at the Safe House saying he's heading back to Boston. Once again Will has left her.

That is how it ended with Will that last time they were together.

Now she is to be interviewed by the man who hates and despises her husband. A man who has left her twice. It would be awkward and Kate prepared herself for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Ongoing Investigation- The Interview

She enters the interview with Will Sorenson with much trepidation. Will is seated at the desk in the third guest bedroom of Castle's Hampton home. This room has been turned into a make shift interrogation room because it has a desk and is used as an alternate office when not occupied. Upon seeing Kate, Will stands up from the desk, gestures to the chair in front of the desk. Kate takes the seat.

"Kate I am sorry that we meet once again under the cloud of a kidnapping. This time with the abduction of writer monk…mm…of your writer husband." Kate catches the slip of Will's tongue, but lets it pass.

"Thank you Will, been a while since we last met."

"Yes it has been but I will make this quick because I can see you are in emotional distress.

He asks the standard questions and does so in a professional manner. There are no signs of Will trying to hit on her like in past encounters with him.

She recalls that on their first case together Will had hit on her only hours into the case.

That first night she had slept with him had been preceded with lots of innuendos and blatant touches at the investigation sites of their case. He invited her out to dinner after they quit for the day and had plied her with lots of alcohol starting with the dinner wine and then the hard stuff afterwards. She had agreed to dinner with him as a move to stop his continuing come on's and it worked, holding in check his persistent behavior for the rest of that day. Will takes her to a favored FBI hangout that also had a dance floor with DJ.

They had danced to several fast tunes that were favorites of Kate. They return to their table after three up tempo dances, including her favorite group dance, The Electric Slide. She discovered Will was good at doing the Slide. Once at their table, Kate notices their drinks had been refilled. She was drinking tequila, Will, scotch and soda.

The DJ puts on a soft tune, for a cool down from the fast beat dances. He plays ' Kiss Of Life', by Sade, one of of Kate's favorite slow romantic tunes.

Will, seeing this is a song she likes, offers his hand for a slow dance. Once on the dance floor he pulled her close enjoying the cherry scent of her hair.

"Kate, I am seriously attracted to you. These last couple days we have worked so well together.

I want to continue this, us, even after the case." He puts his mouth close to her ear and whispers to her, "Sleep with me tonight."

"Did you just proposition me Will Sorenson? As a coworker aren't you afraid I'll file a harassment charge." She tells him in mock serious tone. In reality she is turned on by his bad boy proposal, the ones she nearly always fell for in high school during her wild child phase and continued to fall for into her college years. She has always had an attraction for bad boys, and Will's proposition spoke bad boy. It had been so long since she had been with a man who expressed his interest in her.

She found a mutual attraction for Will. There had been a long drought for her in the manner of a steady boyfriend. Will Sorenson might just be the quench for her long suffering thirst. He had that traditional manly profile that was her 'type'; square jawed, large masculine built, ruggedly handsome, all the qualities she sought in the search for a one and done. She had tried to play hard to get with Will, but the alcohol, the physical attraction, and that bad boy proposal, conspired to weaken her will power. So she gave into another kind of 'will' power. She wound up with him in bed later that same evening. That is how it had started with Will as she recalled. 

Yet, during this interview, Will had acted professionally, there had been no come on's, at least, not until he had her sign the Acknowledgement Form stating time and date of interview, and the Standard Clause as to the truth of her testimony. When she gives the form and pen back to him, Will takes her hand and places it in his. He then gives her an intimate touch by stroking her upper arm closest to him. It is a now familiar gesture that Kate knows all too well. When they were together he used this move to convey to her that he wanted to initiate stress relieving sex to ease their carnal tensions.

"Kate", he says, in a breathy voice, the tone of which speaks to his increasing arousal for her, " if this kidnapping goes south, I'm here for you. I have been here for you all this time. Come to me to heal, I'll be there." Kate catches the look in his eyes that are filled with lust and longing.

"Really Will, is that what this is about? Or are you trying to get into my pants again like every other time we've met since we broke up. My husband, the love of my life, has just been abducted, and you use this investigative interview to hit on to me. What kind of insensitive Neanderthal are you? Touch me once more and I'll file a sexual harassment charge that will have you as Agent in Charge of the Grounds Crew at Quantico."

"Wo ha, Kate, no harm intended, there is no foul here", he says with arms up, palms showing, in the traditional surrender gesture.

"This interview is over!" She says loudly, turns, and then exits the room leaving a shaken Will Sorenson in a well deserved place, mouth agape, and incredulous.

As she exits the room she see her mother-in-law, Martha, apparently the next to be interviewed.

"Hey kiddo, how did the interview go?", Martha asked in her typical dramatic manner.

"As well as can be expected given who the interviewing agent is!", proclaims Kate.

"I know, Alexis told me", says Martha, "but he didn't?"

"He did."

"I hope you put him in the right frame of mind."

"Tell me later how he looked when you first see him", says Kate sarcastically.

Martha sees an astonished and badly chastised Will Sorenson when she enters for the interview.

Interview done, Kate heads to the Command Tent put up in their front lawn. She spots Espo and Ryan.

"Kate, come quickly. Chief Brady is giving a news conference on the progress so far."

They join the crowd camped outside the Command Tent waiting for Chief Brady to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The On-going Investigation – Developments

Chief Brady took the podium to discuss developments in the kidnapping of novelist Richard Castle at his wedding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Hampton Chief of Police Sean Brady with the latest news relative to the Rick Castle kidnapping and bombing. First let me start by sending our support and wishes for a good resolution to this tragedy to the Castle family: the newly wedded Mrs. Kate Beckett-Castle, daughter Alexis, and mother, Award winning Broadway actress, Martha Rodgers. For starters, it is now known that the bombing of the Castle nuptials is similar in bomb materials and M.O. to six other such events nationwide. Bomb-makers identify their work by leaving unique signatures, those signatures are on material from the seven bombings just mentioned.

It is has been established that a highly organized and well manned organization did this act of terror. That organization has remained unknown up to this point and no other large terrorist group has come out to claim credit for this bombing and the six other similar incidents.

It is also known that the security and catering staff at the Castle wedding were infiltrated by members of this anonymous organization. This was discovered by one capable detective from the Robbery Division of the NYPD, Detective Tom Demming. Det. Demming while investigating several reported break-in's where only ID badges were reported missing, tied the missing badges to the companies providing their services to the Castle nuptials. It appears the people who used the stolen ID's were the perps to the bombing and abduction.

As to Mr. Castle, he has been missing now for some 28 hours and we are following some leads that may provide us a clue as to who his abductors are. Should anything break in this matter we will disclose it at a future news conference. That is the info I have for now, and can do one or maybe two questions."

Several reporters raise their hands.

"Jim Costes from ZNN", points Chief Brady to the reporter.

"Chief is it true that the longer it takes to get leads for Mr. Castle, the slimmer his chances are for being found?"

"Yes, in a standard kidnapping with ransom request, the first 48 or so hours are critical in establishing contact to kidnappers. I remind you though this does not appear to be your garden variety kidnapping, so we are into uncharted territory here. One last question, Jane Kelly,NBC."

"How is the Castle family coping with this?"

"Well as you know, Mrs. Castle is herself a highly decorated detective and has been on a couple kidnap cases. So she has a good grasp of the situation. With that comment I am closing this Press Conference, thank you all."

Chief Brady exits despite continuing attempts to ask additional questions.

Kate Beckett-Castle has listened to the Press Conference from the back of the crowd and essentially went unnoticed. She gets out her phone and speed dials a number.

"Robbery, Demming " she hears from her cell.

"Tom, Kate Castle, want to thank you for having my back on tying those missing badges to the perps who used them to infiltrate my wedding staff. It's great detective work."

"I just wish I found the clues sooner, it may have stopped Rick's kidnapping. By the way, sorry I couldn't attend, had the duty that day."

"Understood but you know well the drill Tom. Timing, it can be a show stopper."

"Seems my timing is always off with you Kate."

_Hearing those words, she flashes back to her breakup with Tom._

"_What is it you want Kate", Tom had asked._

"_You're great, you're really really great and I like you, it's just that I don't think this is what I'm looking for right now." _

_The moment had been wrong for her and Tom. Timing, it was about timing. Some other time, some different moment, and Kate may have become Mrs Tom Demming. Even with Castle her timing had been off. She had keep him distance first with Demming, and then Josh. Even when she had found her timing with Rick, all it took was Eric Vaughan, and the timing was off again._

She comes out of her thoughts and gets back to her conversation , "Tom, don't, you'll get there."

" Already have, she got away."

"Tom!"

'Just crying in my cup Kate. Tell you what, I am reviewing my case notes and if I find anything significant that can give us a lead to Rick's abductors, I will gift wrap it and send it to you as a wedding gift."

"Thanks for having my back."

"All the time Castle."

"Back at you Demming."

She disconnects and then refocuses her resolve. Rick is missing and the only thing holding her together right now is the love she has for him. It has grounded her. Rick is her North Star, helping her to find direction.

She will get him back.

She will be whole again.

"Beckett, oops Castle,"she hears Ryan calling her.

"Kevin, I am going by Beckett-Castle now as a surname, so any of your tags will work. Although I must say it takes time to recognize that Castle now can refer to myself and not just Rick", she says to Ryan who just looks momentarily confused.

"Ooookay. Kaaate. Back on point, do you recall a Vikram Singh from your time at the AG's office."

"No, can't say I do, why?"

"I was checking our answering machine at the office and he has called six times and left voice messages. He says he is from your old AG section, and needs to talk to you on something important."

"That is strange, I wonder if he knows what is happening in my life right now."

"Well, funny you should say that, his last voice message said he knows about Rick and could have some info on who's behind his kidnapping."

"Geez Kev, do you think that is important right now? Timing, it is all about timing. What's the number Ryan."

Ryan hands her a note sheet with the number written on it still trying to make sense about Kate's timing comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –The On-going Investigation - New Leads

Kate Beckett-Castle is on the phone contacting her old office at the AG's in D.C. She had received a message from a Vikram Singh who said he was from her old AG section and had important information for her, possibly on who abducted Rick.

She hears the phone ring and then "Attorney General's Office, how may I help you?"

"This is Det. Beckett-Castle of the NYPD, may speak to Mr. Vikram Singh."

"I'm sorry Det Castle but Mr. Singh's position was abolished and he no longer is employed here."

"Oh, how long ago was he released?"

"Just last week."

"May I speak then to Agent McCord."

"I'm sorry she is deceased, died in a car accident three months ago."

"Let me speak then to Agent Hendricks."

"Detective, he was killed in a shoot out during one of his investigations, just last month."

"Is there anyone left then from Agent McCord's old team?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that everyone on her team is dead."

"Is Agent Singh then the only surviving member of the team."

"He is not an Agent, but a Tech for the team, but yes, he is the only surviving member."

"Thank you then for the information."

"Espo, Ryan, office now", Kate tells them.

In Castle's office Kate recounts what she found out.

"All the members of your old AG team dead. That is not a coincidence Kate" Espo says.

"Precisely my thoughts" answers Kate, "If all this relates to Rick's kidnapping I fear the worst for him."

"Relax Kate, don't jump ahead, let's run this like one of our murders" Ryan cautions.

"Agree, but without our NYPD computers how do we proceed?" Asks Kate.

"I think I can handle that. I talked to Tory and she can set up your office computer to access all our databases. All we need are the protections, firewall, encryption, secure modem, and we are good to go" Ryan tells them.

"How can she set it up, without the secure modem first?" questions Espo.

"The modem comes in today by authorized courier and I can set that up. Then Tory can remote link and put in all the secure apps, firewall, etc." Ryan informs them.

"Good man Ryan, let me know when it's done. I'll brief Gates. It is now 48 hours and ticking on Ricks kidnapping, we need to move quickly", Kate tells her team.

She leaves the office to go and find the Captain. Finding Captain Gates they head to Castle's office for the debrief.

"This might be the break we need to find Castle, and then again it could be nothing. In either event pursue this and keep me in the loop. For now we will not disclose to Chief Brady till we have something solid to share" , Capt. Gate tells Kate.

"Sir does that mean I have authorization to use Precinct assets", she asks Gates.

"You have my authority to do anything short of illegal to get your husband. I may not always show it, but Rick is one of ours, he a productive member of the 12th Precinct", clarifies Capt Gates, "And Kate, stay in the grey, if you need to push the boundaries, give yourself plausible deniability", Capt says winking at Kate.

"Understood, and thanks sir."

"Go get your man back."

They had been at it for 6 hours, grabbing only short naps on the couch in Rick's office. They used Rick's big screen to set up an electronic murder board. Ryan also was able to link Rick's lap top to the secure modem where they down loaded all the protection protocol to the laptop. That gave them two computers to use and made the work quicker.

Singh as of two weeks ago had fallen off the grid. He had no transactions on his credit cards that could be traced. His last purchase was for a burner phone. How he was getting around had yet to be determined. He had no airline or bus charges. No gasoline charges. He had no hotel paid on his card. No purchased food charges. His bank statement had no cash withdrawals and had a healthy balance of $4350.24. He had completely fallen off the gird.

"We need to catch a break here", Kate says in frustration staring at the computer screen and blinking her eyes to relieve strain. Suddenly a dialog box pops up on her screen, it reads:

'Detective Beckett?'

"Got a hit", she yells out, Ryan and Espo go to her and look over her shoulder at the monitor.

'Who is this', she types

'Your favorite AG tech' pops up on the monitor in response to her query.

'Where r u?' She types

'Close'

'How close?'

'30 to 40 minutes tops by car'

'You need to come in, we'll protect you, give us your 20'

'Your system is not secure'

'Yes it is'

'I hacked it didn't I? They can too'

'What do u suggest?'

'Mailed a letter to Martha Rogers with return address, Screen Actors Guild. Open it, follow instructions, bye now til I hear from you'

They scramble to look for the letter in Castle's mail box, they find it and open it. There's a cell phone number in the letter advising them to contact it via a burner phone. Kate goes to the bottom drawer of Rick's desk and pulls out one of three burner phones and punches in the number.

"Singh" she hears from the cell.

"Beckett" she says in response.

"Sending you message with link to Mapquest, connect and follow directions, what are you driving?"

"Mercedes Sprinter, lite gray, plate number has my badge numbers. Are you packing?"

"Beretta, 9 mil, extended ammo clip, 2 additional clips, see you in forty."

He hangs up.

"He's packed for bear hunting, let's join the hunt", says Kate.

They head to the garage to ride the sprinter to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The On-going Investigation – New Leads Part 2

They got into the Mercedes Sprinter and followed the Map Quest voice directions to the interstate and headed north. The instructions said head north for 36 minutes. Kate turned on the Cruise Control and set it. It was relaxing not to have to step down and hold the accelerator, that gave her the opportunity to relax and shake her legs.

As they headed north, Kate thought of Rick and how it had taken them years before they became a romantic couple. She blamed herself for that, always closed walled, never letting anyone enter. That is until Rick, he dug under her wall and found things about her only few knew. He could read her tells, at times knew what was on her mind, as if reading her thoughts. It was scary, but a good scary.

For years they had danced around their feelings for one another. Kate was fearful that her attraction for Rick was the tension from the dance and once the dance ended, Rick would be gone. This fear was further heighten when she met Sophia Turner during one if their cases. She was Rick's first muse and character base for Clara Strike from his Derrick Storm novels. Sophia had talked of the sexual tension between Rick and her. It got so strong after denying it for a year that they finally gave in and slept together. That was the start for the end of their dance. They drifted apart and went their separate ways. Kate did not want that for them. Rick was her one and done. So she shed her fears, professed her love for him, and fulfilled all her dreams. Mrs. Richard Castle is who she is now.

The MapQuest voice said take the next exit in 1.5 miles and head right connecting to the cross street for 4.3 miles, destination is on the right. The destination turned out to be a Greyhound station, and there in an almost vacant station was Vikram Singh, backpack placed beside him and drinking from a travel thermos.

Singh got in the vehicle and quick intros were made.

"You want to tell us your story Vikram on how you wound up being with us", says Espo.

"Where to begin?" he asks

"How about from the beginning", replies Ryan sarcasm intended.

"About 3 months ago a heavily redacted document came to our team for a query made from our computers. When I checked to see who made the query, it was Beckett, and done some 16 months earlier."

"Yes I a made a query on Senator Bracken at the time and his ties to criminal elements but never got a response", confirms Kate.

"You did get a response, three months ago", Singh says, then continues, "I was the newbie at the time only two months on board. I took the redacted document to McCord. She read enough to know we needed the unredacted document. She put in an official request and we got the electronic form weeks later.""

Singh takes a pause then continues, "Then strange things happened. Our system was hacked and the report deleted. Fortunately I had both a hard copy and electronic copy on thumb drive in the office secret safe. When the electronic file was hacked a second time, I burned two additional hard copies and likewise for the electronic file. I placed one each in my safe deposit box and mailed the second copy to my uncle in London instructing him to keep it in a secure place. The document gives info on an organization infiltrating all levels of our society, government, business, religious, social, Hollywood, and the like. Their goal is to fundamentally change our country to a global entity controlled by the organization, thru sleeper personnel in high positions of influence. Former Sen Bracken was such a sleeper, he is named in the report."

"Wow", says Kate, "aren't you concerned your safety deposit box will be hacked."

"That box is under an alias."

"You have an alias!" An incredulous Ryan says.

"Yes, the very first project I had at the AG was to infiltrate on line an anti-government hacking group targeting government systems. In order to pass the scrutiny of this group, an alias was created for me with authentic driver's license, SSN, bank account, and credit cards. How do you think I fell off the grid, I used my government alias which is authentic."

"Shut the front door!", exclaims Espo.

Singh acknowledges Espo's exclamation and then continues, "Besides the hacks, McCord was killed under suspicion circumstances, ruled as an auto accident, weeks after we got the unredacted file. Hendrix took over after McCord and got to a point where he identified the major components of the command structure of the organization, it's name, and a new method for controlling sleepers. Hendrix was on to something bigger than what I mentioned, it is not in his reports. I have no idea what this big ticket item is. When Hendrix died in a shoot out, all his investigative reports went missing."

"Tell me that you have copies", asks Espo.

"I do."

"Yes!" Espo does a hand pump in celebration.

"So what's the name of this organization", asks Kate.

"LOKSAT", says Singh with emphasis.

"So why would this LOKSAT want Rick?", questions Kate.

"Because of Bracken and your ties to him."

"But we put him away, so why Rick?"

"To control you."

"Why me, I'm a nobody detective."

"Because you have something they need."

"And what is it I have that they need."

"The answer to that question, Mrs. Castle, could be how you get Rick back!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – LOKSAT

Kate is reading a copy of the document provided by Singh on the LOKSAT organization. It is frightening. Russia and China are not our worse enemies; LOKSAT is.

LOKSAT's goal is to fundamentally change the world order to their order, at the expense of all others. She had been terrified at the thought of Bracken winning the Presidency because he was a corrupt and ruthless individual. The damage he could have done to the country potentially would have been catastrophic. Now she knows he was a LOKSAT sleeper. That makes her even more terrified.

If people like Bracken were in influential positions world wide, LOKSAT controlled the world; but who controlled LOKSAT? Was it just one person? An elite group? It was a chilling and frightful question.

LONDON

"Mr. Vaughan, Caleb Brown on Line 2"

"Caleb, why the call? It should be early morning there.", asks Eric Vaughan his British accent sounding more American

"Eric, what the hell, you kidnapped the writer, at his wedding? It's all over the global news and the internet. Why don't you just go around with LOKSAT written on your back that would be less attention getting. What were you thinking? Let me answer that, you weren't!"

"Will you relax Caleb, the writer is insurance that Beckett won't release that list of LOKSAT sleepers or the unredacted report on LOKSAT."

'"She doesn't have the list Eric. If she does, she doesn't know what she has. She doesn't have the unredacted report either it was sent to the AG after she left. And the only other people who may have knowledge of that we took care of by eliminating McCord and Hendrix. No one knows of the report and the redacted copy is all that exist now. Thank God for Bracken. As a member of the Senate Intelligence Committee, he covered for us."

"Yes, and now he's gone thanks to the meddling of the detective and the writer. Decades of work destroyed thanks to them. We could have had our first POTUS sleeper Caleb. If nothing else what I did was payback for Bracken."

"Yeah and you telegraphed that with the note you left."

"Nice touch wasn't it?"

"Now I have to go calm the council down, this is getting to be a habit. Just make sure that this is about an insurance against exposure. LOKSAT has kept under the radar for decades now and we would like it to stay like that."

"That's what this is all about Caleb, nothing more."

"Don't try and con me Eric, I have known you since college. You tried to seduce the detective and if she had not pushed you away when you tried to lock lips with her, the sniper shot would have taken you out. You would have become the fourth dead member of the leadership council that Arch Angel has offed."

"Well I do have the hot detective to thank for that."

"Yeah, and remember the hot Chicago PD detective I took care of, and the D.C. detective before that. What is it with you and your protection details?"

"It has kept me one step ahead of Arch Angel hasn't it? When I have to take care of the writer and the detective, I may have fun with the detective before I kill her. In fact I may do it in front of the writer just to send them off right to the after life."

"You're disgusting Eric, keep it zipped. Your sexual liaisons have gotten you into trouble more often than not."

"Caleb, go pled my case with the council."

"You are lucky you have me as your friend, I always clean up your messes. Word of advice, again, Eric, keep it in your zipper."

"You're my best bud Caleb."

HAMPTONS

Kate had briefed the Capt on the situation with Vikram Singh. She agreed with Kate that this was now a bigger scope than just a kidnapping. In the process of investigating the abduction they had reveal a sinister global organization whose reach was wide and whose goals were frightening. For now Gates was keeping it close to the vest. Chief Brady would be told in good time, but for now Gates wanted more Intel on what they were facing.

As she leaves the office to get some coffee, her cell beeps. The ID shows 'Demming'.

"Hey Tom, what you got for me?"

"I have that wedding gift I promised, but I don't know if it is a great gift, or a gag gift."

"Tom, you are too nice a guy, you don't do gag gifts. Let me have it."

"Did you know that the Catering Company and The Security Company you used at your wedding are whole owned subsidiaries to Eric Vaughan Enterprises? So my detective sense kicks in and I am asking myself why an Eric Vaughan who owns a security firm, asks for a 1 person security detail when the person involved is you, hot as you are!

"Tom!", his comment elicits the response.

"Hear me out Kate, so I dig deeper and find out when Vaughan was in Chicago and D.C. he had similar protection details, headed by a single female cop. I google pictures of the two cops and Kate, they could be you, just with different hair color and do's. You're his type!"

"So what are you saying Tom, that Eric Vaughan is stalking me?"

"Kate, I'm going to say something and I don't want you to take it wrongly. I know what it is to be attracted to you, to be with you, and then to be turned down by you. I consider my self a normal joe, no big ego, and yet it was hard to move forward when we broke up. How much more for an Eric Vaughan who probably has a mega ego and is used to getting his way. Are all these coincidences? You taught me when investigating a case there is no such thing as coincidence, you follow them until the evidence discounts them. So there's your wedding gift Kate. Like it?

"Yes, and the sentiment behind it. Thanks again for having my back."

"All the time Detective Castle."

"Back at you Detective Demming."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Finding Rick

She was reading the document to learn about LOKSET and to assess what she was up against in getting Rick back. Singh had briefed Gates and Brady and they knew the stakes were bigger in this game than they initially thought.

To keep Singh where he could assist the investigation, Gates secured for him a temporary Tech job with the NYPD. The job went away in a year but the hope was to get him a permanent Tech position before then.

Between Brady and Gates they wanted to keep the investigation local for now, but with assist from NYPD and FBI. If the LOKSET situation turned into a bigger and more global problem then another agency like CIA or NSA might be called in to take over. Or it could go international with Interpol or Scotland Yard participating. Then Rick Castle's recovery gets lost to more greater concerns.

It was more than 100 hours since Rick was taken and there had been no word from LOKSAT on a 'ransom'. Maybe Singh was wrong about Rick being used to extract something from Kate that LOKSAT needed.

Kate drew a blank when she thought of what she had that LOKSET needed. If it was in the package Smith sent to Montgomery, a majority of those were evidence presented at the Bracken trial and were public court records easily obtained. That means whatever it is LOKSAT needed were in the documents not presented to the court. So Kate had Singh looking at that now.

Frustrated Kate went to the Kitchen to get coffee and spotted Singh.

"Any luck yet Vikram?", she asked.

"Let me ask a question", said Singh, "Did Smith store these documents in his computer?"

"I don't know, why is that important?"

"Just a hunch, so hear me out and play devil's advocate. Let's say Smith sent Montgomery all the information he thought Montgomery needed. What if Montgomery needed info that was not in the package but in Smith's computer? What if Smith sent instructions to access his computer to get that missing information? Maybe a pass word, an app, some sort of key to access his computer. Maybe Montgomery missed it in opening the original package. Maybe it is still there. We need to see if that original container has an instruction and key."

"I'll get Espo and Ryan working on finding the Smith computer. I know Evelyn Montgomery keeps everything of Roy's in his office. She never threw out anything fearing it might be important, but why would LOKSAT want a key to Smith's computer?"

"Maybe because there is other info there that is more damaging to LOKSET and Smith was using that info as leverage to keep himself alive. The threat of the info being released globally if Smith was murdered is great leverage. LOKSET has been unknown to the world since the mid 80's, only a select few in the intelligence community knew of it, and that info was sketchy at best."

"Couldn't LOKSAT just hack Smith's computer?"

"Not if it had a self destruct program to counter tampering."

"Good point, keep working your hunches, let me know if it pans out."

Kate returns to her computer. She stares at the screen for a while lost in thought, dark thoughts. What if she never got Rick back? What if he was already dead?

She had wasted time not telling Rick sooner about how she felt for him. And now the possibility of losing him was real. More real than it had ever been.

There was one thing this situation had taught her. The future is never sure and if you are in a good place with your man hang on. Enjoy the ride as long as it lasts.

She had been Mrs. Castle less than a week. If she had let Rick in sooner she could have been Mrs. Castle for a few years now.

She suddenly came out of her thoughts.

A dialogue box had opened on the monitor. It read 'Kate are you there, AA here."

She froze. AA was the short hand for Arch Angel, the moniker that her clandestine father-in-law, Jackson Hunt, was known by in the shadowy world of espionage and intrigue. The story of Arch Angel was woven in mythology. Angels protected humans, but at times, angels hurt humans. These were the fallen angels and arch angel was retribution for fallen angels. He was the avenging soul, righter of wrongs, champion for the people who could not fight for themselves.

He had been there thru the years for his family. He had rescue Alexis when she had been taken. Now he was here once again for Rick.

And indeed that had been Jackson Hunt's job over the decades. Giving retribution to the fallen angels in the world of spy's and double agents. The name struck fear in the hearts of these fallen angels.

Kate types, 'AA why are you contacting me?'

'I know where Rick is.'

'OMG where?'

"

'London'

'What's he doing in London?'

'LOKSAT has him.'

'What! Explain, please'

'Not on line get Rick's special burner for contacting me and we can discuss. AA out'

'Where the hell is that special burner?', thinks Kate. She can't recall. She needs to get it quick.

Knowing now that Rick is in London and none other than Jackson Hunt being there for them. It is a stress reliever.

She has more hope now than a few hours ago.

Arch Angel has found her husband.

LOKSET seemed easier to defeat now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Finding Rick

"Where is that phone. It's got to be here somewhere", thinks Kate.

She sees the intercom on the wall and punches in Alexis number.

"Lex", she says, "are you there?"

"Mom, I'm here, what do you need?"

"Lex, you know that special cell phone that your Dad uses to contact your grandpa Jack, do you know where your dad keeps it?"

"Mom remember that lion portrait you had in your bedroom at the loft that dad had relocated."

"Yes"

"Dad had it moved here and put it up in guest bedroom 4 and it now covers the wall safe in that room."

"What's the combo?"

"Ready, you'll love it, 41,31,09."

"My badge number, your dad is just too cheesy at times."

"I think it's sweet Mom, you know he really loves you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks Lex."

"Anytime Mom."

She gets hold of her father-in-law, "Jack what's the situation on Rick; you say he's In London and LOKSAT has him? Have they hurt him?"

"Not yet."

"Fill me in please."

Remember that case involving Eric Vaughan?"

"How can I forget, Rick and I almost broke up about it because Vaughan hit on to me."

"What I heard about it from Rick is that Vaughan actually went beyond that, he tried to entice you to leave Rick."

"No, no that's not how it went down."

"Did not Vaughan say to you that it took him only a few minutes to know what kind of a woman you are and what you wanted. He implied that he could give you that and that Rick was clueless on what you needed or wanted."

Kate is shocked with Jack's revelation and it shows on his face, "How…mm..how do you know this?"

"Kate, I'm Arch Angel, it is my job to know these things. Who do you think was the sniper who tried to take out Vaughan? I pulled back my shot when I saw you there with him in my scope."

"Vaughan was one of your targets, how?"

"Kate, he's LOKSAT, one of 12 members of the leadership council."

"Had I known that at the time, he would not have gotten to me like he did. Rick and I were going thru a rough patch at the time and Vaughan was a temptation that I managed to avoid."

"Only because my sniper bullet stop you playing kissy face with Vaughan, had it not, you could have wound up in bed with him."

"And that is my shame and guilt Jack, but I did tell Rick that I kissed Vaughan."

"Only after Ryan forced you to fess up to it for your statement on the shooting.

"Jack, I love your son. When Vaughan asked me if it was serious with Rick, I hesitated. He told me that my hesitation showed him I was not sure if it was serious. I knew it was serious for me, but Rick's actions in the days preceding that event seemed to me that he might not be serious. What that whole scenario did for us was to teach us to be open and serious with each other, to talk about what we wanted out of the relationship. Anyway he proposed to me months later."

Kate has such a look of guilt and remorse and asks, "What does this all have to do with Rick and LOKSAT?"

"As I said, Vaughan is one of 12 members of the Leadership council of LOKSAT. He kidnapped Rick as a power play to glean favor with the other 11 members who blame you for Bracken. He also believes you have documents that LOKSET needs and he will barter Rick for the documents."

Do you know what documents they are?. We have been trying to figure it out. Singh thinks it is something in the package Smith sent on Bracken.

"Singh, Vikram Singh. You have him?"

"Yes, he came in yesterday we have him at our Hampton Home."

"We've been looking for him, he has the only unredacted intel on LOKSAT"

"I have it."

"That great news, we have been looking for him. The unredacted report is one of the documents LOKSAT wants. The other document they want is a file your mother had listing names and relocations of several children who were the first original sleepers of LOKSAT. Those names were known by the very first 12 members of the leadership council. The names were committed to memory by the 12 founding Council members. But as each one was killed off or died, the names were lost. The names were hidden from public records. Your mother had the only list known to exist. That list was mentioned in the unredacted report on LOKSAT but did not say who had the list."

"How did my mother get this list and did she know it's importance. "

"It's not a list per se but files on a case where she represented the interest of these sleepers when they were children and abused in a state run orphanage by the facility doctor. That doctor was LOKSAT and programmed these children to be sleepers for LOKSAT, using a combination of drugs and hypnosis. Their names are in her case files. The importance of these sleepers is only of recent development so your mother did not know what she had."

"Would court records have the names?"

"They were juveniles at the time so those were sealed and then mysteriously disappeared. LOKSAT wants to contact these now adult persons and glean them for information vital to LOKSAT."

"My mother's old case files are stored in the attic of my parent's home. I will have my dad look for them."

The files were found then shipped by express to the Hamptons. Hours after their arrival the case files with names were found and now gave Kate a bargaining tool to leverage for Rick's freedom.

Then as the 165 hr mark approached on the abduction, Eric Vaughan called Chief Brady and said LOKSAT had contacted him with demands for Rick's return. They wanted two documents that were to be delivered personally by Mrs. Castle and if the documents were authenticated, Mrs. Castle would receive the info on where to pickup her husband.

Jackson did not like it because the location for pickup of Rick was given only after the documents were handed over. If done in this manner, there was no assurance that Rick would turn up. All LOKSAT needed to do was take the documents and run, leaving behind no Rick.

They offered a counter proposal. Kate would bring the documents to the same site as Rick's delivery. Rick would be present to assure he was well and in good shape. The docs would be verified on site but remain in Kate's custody during the authentication. Once authenticated, Kate would hand the docs to Vaughan who would give Rick to Kate. Both groups would walk to their departing vehicles in opposite and equal distances away.

Their proposal was accepted and the exchange was scheduled in two days in London, site in London to be determined by LOKSAT.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Return of Rick

The exchange was flawless and went off without a hitch.

Once in the car with Rick, she looks at him longingly and gives him a passionate kiss with lots of tongue. Coming up for air she says, "God I missed that."

"Me too", Rick answers back, grabbing her one hand and squeezing it affectionately, "sorry I missed our wedding night." He coughs.

"We can make up for it", Kate answers back, then comes close to him and whispers in Rick's ear, "I hear make up sex is great."

Rick coughs again but it's a cough like he wanted to say something but was too excited to get it out and it winds up in a cough instead.

"I..I..I just want to get home and in bed", he finally gets out.

"I bet you do", Kates says in her sexist bedroom voice.

Rick is quiet and just looking at her.

But Rick doesn't look right; he's not in good shape. He looked like he had not slept in days, his skin was pale, he felt nauseous. Playing safe, they took him to the nearest hospital, as Kate met the attending doctor she recognized right away who it was.

"Josh?"

"Kate?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here now, I'm attending physician today. It's my shift. Why are you here?"

"My husband was rescued from an abduction for ransom and he needs medical attention."

Just then the medical techs brought Castle in and Josh went immediately to give medical assistance to Rick. Afterwards he comes out to speak with Kate.

"I've got my team giving him a complete exam, blood tests, scans, the whole works. I am sorry about Rick. Read it in the papers. So this is how it ends. Happy, hopefully."

"Thank you Josh, but how did you wind up here?"

"After we broke up I could not accept it was over. I needed something to take my mind off it. So I spent time establishing new field hospitals in Africa with 'Doctors Without Borders'. I met a surgical nurse doing the program. We just clicked. We are good together and shared the same passion for DWB. As a surgical nurse she's there beside me in the OR. When our project ended we settled down here. She's from here in London."

"I am happy for you Josh, you found the person who is right for you."

"For a while I thought that person was you Kate Then I saw how you were when you are with Rick. You finished each other sentences, you did things for each other without having to think about it, and Rick knew you so well. He could read your moods, your thoughts, and tells. That's when I realized I was not the one for you. I became jealous of what Rick had, that I didn't. We were sleeping together, but I only had your body. Rick had your thoughts, your soul, you completed each other as one heart. So when I fought Rick that time in the waiting room, after you were shot, that was the moment it all came to a tipping point. Seeing you there, bullet lodged in your chest, bleeding on my operating table, it was too much. But Kate, that guy who attacked Rick, it wasn't me, that was a different me. The Josh I only knew in my dark moments and I'm sorry for that."

Kate looked into Josh's eyes and realized what just happen was a catharsis for him. He needed to purge his soul from all the dark thoughts and emotions he had kept deep all these years since they had parted ways.

"Josh, thank you for that. That is what you have wanted to tell me all this time since we broke up and I threw you out, not giving you a chance to speak. That was my fault."

Josh says nothing but acknowledges with a head nod. Kate answers back with a similar nod.

Just then another doctor comes out and signals for Josh. Kate can't hear the conversation but from the hand gestures and body language she knows something is up.

"Josh, is something wrong with Rick?"

He steps closer to her and looks her straight in the eyes. Kate sees the concern and angst in Josh's eyes and facial expression. "Kate, Rick has a toxin in him. It is causing his body systems to shut down, we need to find a antidote soon or he'll have a cascade collapse of all his bodily systems."

"NOOOO, nooo, no!", she yells out in a sickening heart rending scream so filled with anguish.

"Kate calm down, get hold of yourself", she hears Jackson Hunt say in her ear.

Before the ransom exchange, Jackson was worried that Vaughan would pull something on Kate. Knowing the story of Vaughan with Kate, he took precautions. Kate was given a sub cutaneous tracker , and in-ear voice receiver to hear Jackson from his radio. She could respond back to him by simply speaking and it could be picked up and sent via a transmitter in a false crown on her back molar. Should she need to remain silent she could answer Hunt's question by tapping the jewel on her ring. One touch yes, two taps, no.

"That son of a bitch Vaughan, he's poisoned Rick!" Her voice sounding menacing.

"Kate, I know it's Vaughan, Well hear from him soon.…"

Hunt is cut off by the ringing of Kate's cell phone.

"Kate Castle" she answers.

"Kate, I hear Rick is sick, some sort of bug", the voice of Vaughan from her phone.

"What have you done Eric, you poisoned my husband" she tells him trying to keep calm and show no emotion in her voice.

"I think I might have an antidote for what he has", Vaughan tells her.

"What do you want Eric" now she is riled, her voice showing some irritation.

"Oh my word, you doubt the sincerity of my intentions here Kate, I am simply trying to help", he pauses for a while, "Of course you personally need to pick up the antidote, but no one with you, or else I might change my mind."

"Play along with him Kate", she hears Jackson in her ear, "we can track you by satellite and get you and the antidote out from where ever he leads you. Most of the team is here, and I am calling back those that just reached home base."

"Where should I met you Eric?"

'Just get in your car and keep your mobile on, I will give you directions. Your on personal MapQuest to the Vaughan residence."

"Josh", she tells him, "got to go, I can get the antidote."

"Go Kate, we'll have a team standing by to receive the antidote and administer to Rick.''

She gets the key to the vehicle they came in. Starts it up, and with her cell on speaker says, "Okay Eric where do I go."

"Back to where you came in, but in the opposite direction.

As she heads in the direction Eric directed her to, she hears him over the phone, "You know Kate I am so much going to enjoy speaking to you. We did not get to speak during the exchange. I want to continue that talk we had in my hotel room that one night."

"I bet you do," Kate thinks to herself as her thoughts get malevolent , "but we'll see how well you can handle an angry, no, pissed off wife and detective, you son of a bitch."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Going All In

She enters the Vaughan Estate through a huge open gate, she is obviously expected. It is a five minute ride to the driveway of his castle, and it is a castle. The Butler is waiting for her as she pulls up and stops. He opens the door for her.

"Mr. Vaughan asked me to escort Madame, please follow."

"The estate is massive and makes their Hampton Mansion appear like a cottage by comparison. When she enters the main house, the butler takes her coat.

"These will be waiting for you upstairs in the closet so it will be available in the morning."

So, she thinks, I am expected to stay the night, Vaughan is overplaying his hand.

"Kate, come, please join me in the parlor for some refreshments before dinner. There is wine, crackers, and cheese. She sits, he pours her some wine.

"What do you want for the antidote Eric?"

"Simply your company for the evening."

"Do I stay over?"

"Well your choice as the antidote will not be ready till the morning."

"I see."

"This is just like what we did that night in NYC when you stayed with me."

"That was a security detail, there is none tonight. Just come out with it Eric, you want to sleep with me tonight"

"In a manner of speaking , yes."

"So what happens in the morning and you remember you never had the antidote."

"I'm man of my word Kate."

"Let me ask you Eric, how long does it take the antidote to react."

"An hour, two at most."

"So let me propose you get that antidote to the hospital and when I hear in an hour or so it is working, we celebrate."

In her ear she hears, "Kate convince him to go with your deal, that gives us enough time to get to you but you got to keep him occupied for that time."

Seeing Vaughan is hedging she walks up to him with an extra sway in her hips, enters his personal space, comes so close to his face she feels him breathing on her and says in his ear, "While we wait for the confirmation we could get to know each other again.'

She knows she's got to him when she sees the movement of his adam's apple like he is swallowing and trying to control his breathing.

He pulls his mobile and tells the person on the other phone to get the antidote to Rick and have the doctor call when Rick shows initial improvement.

"Well let's have dinner you will need energy for later."

He takes her hand and leads her to the dining room. As they walk, Kate is trying hard to control her emotions: a combination of revulsion for how Vaughan has forced her to act and anger because she has to stop herself from hitting him. The only way she will get thru this is to see Rick in Eric. Act as if it is Rick who is coming on to her, like he does before they go to bed for lovemaking.

And it is lovemaking when it is Rick. With all the other men she's been with, it was sex, never love.

The dinner is superb. Kate was hungry. She had had breakfast, then skipped lunch with all the activity going on for the exchange, taking Rick to the hospital, and then finding out he had been poisoned. After dinner they once again go to the parlor for brandy. Vaughan puts on a CD, Sade, Kiss of Life.

Kate on hearing the song thinks, "Geez he has been stalking me. He must know I love this song. He is trying to get me in the mood."

"Kate, dance with me", he holds out his hand to her. Kate sees instead Rick, not Vaughan, standing there with his hand out asking for a dance. She takes his hand. He pulls her in so close, they are dancing cheek to cheek. She imagines it is Rick holding so close and let's out a sigh of affection.

Vaughan interprets the sigh as being for him and that he has pleased her with the closeness they are sharing. Then he let's his one hand now caressing the small of her back, roam downward coming in contact with the soft feel of her rear cheeks.

When Kate feels his hand fondling her ass cheeks, she comes out of her mind induced haze. "The arrogant bastard is copping a feel,' she thinks to herself. She shivers at the touch.

Vaughan feels her shiver but interprets it as arousal for his touch, he is getting her in the mood, or so he thinks. "Kate", he whispers in her one ear, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Before she can even say anything he brings his lips to hers and then steals a deep kiss with lots of tongue. Kate feels revulsion again, but forces herself to play along, again imagining it is Rick kissing her. Just then, Vaughan's cell phone rings, he puts it on speaker, they hear, "Dr. Davidson here, Rick Castle is responding to the antidote, please tell Mrs. Castle that."

"Thank You", they both say into the speaker and then Josh is gone.

"Well let's seal the deal Kate. Time to go to the bedroom and continue our romantic moment."

"Kate", she hears in her ear, "we're in , play along, get him up to the bedroom and let's literally get him with his pants down." It's Jackson, he's there.

They take the elevator to the 3rd floor where his bedroom is. When the elevator doors open it is to the most elegant bedroom Kate has seen. He leads her to the foot of the bed. They both stare at the California king size bed.

Kate immediately starts to unbutton Vaughan's shirt. "Let me do this", she says in her sexiest tone, "let me do all the work tonight. I want you to enjoy the evening. I'm about to give you the best night of your life."

She does a quick job with the shirt, he is exposed, his upper body naked. She brings her lips to his nipple and strokes it with her tongue. It is an instant reaction from Vaughan, he tills his head back, eyes closed but pointing to the ceiling, and lets out a moan. She switches to the other nipple and does him again with her tongue. Vaughan's moan gets louder. As she is doing this to him, she unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down to his knees,

With perfect timing, Jackson Hunt breaks thru the bedroom door. Vaughan's head returns to its normal position as he sees Arch Angel come thru the door. He freezes in stunned shock. He's trapped, can't move, his pants around his knees, have locked him in place. Kate sees the hardness poking out from the crock of his boxers and kicks it. Vaughan collapses in sheer agony and pain.

"That's for thinking I would cheat on my husband you SOB."

She heads to the closet and opens it. Her coat is there just like the butler said. She puts it on, reaches her hand into the inside pocket and pulls out her Glock, releases the safety, and arms the weapon.

"Ready to get out of Dodge, Kate", says her father-in-law.

"Damn straight", she answers.


	12. Chapter 12

Final Chapter/Epilogue – Going Home

They stayed in London a couple days just to ensure Rick was healthy for the flight back to NYC.

As they get into their Taxi for the Airport, a Scotland Yard escort appears. They were making sure it would be a safe ride to the Airport.

As one of their cars stops beside the taxi, a member of the security detail exits.

They both recognize him, Colin Hunt, Inspector.

They wave to him as he comes up to them. He gives Rick a strong handshake and then ask, "May I kiss your beautiful wife?"

Rick nods his approval.

Colin gives her an innocent peck on the cheek.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally decided to make it official. You know Rick, I am going to tell you this, and Kate will probably shoot me for disclosing it: when I left after our case, I invited Kate to drinks before my flight. She said no at first, then calls back, and asks if the invite for drinks is still open. She gets to the bar and all the time there she is crying in her drink. I ask her if it's about you, Rick, then she says 'It's complicated'. Do you recall what I answered you Kate?"

"Yeah, you said, 'so make it uncomplicated'. Glad I took your advice."

"I am too", says Colin.

"Me three", says Rick.

One year later….

1PP is decked out for the promotion ceremony. Police Commissioner Frank Reagan is there to conduct the event:

Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, Officers of the NYPD, it is my privilege and pleasure to promote these officers standing in front of you today. They represent the best and finest members of the NYPD.

The officers to be promoted are in Dress Uniform looking sharp and distinguished. The are lined up in perfect formation in front of the podium.

"Captain Victoria Gates, Front and Center"

Gates leaves the formation smartly and walks in step till she faces the commissioner, stops, and renders a salute. Commissioner Reagan, also in Dress Uniform, returns the salute.

"Captain Victoria Gates you are promoted to Chief, Head of the Anti-terror Department, NYPD, with a rank equivalent to that of a Deputy Commissioner. Assignment effective immediately upon acceptance of these orders."

Gates' husband and daughters appear and remove her Capt Bars and replace them with the two stars of a Deputy Commissioner.

Gates returns to the formation smartly.

"Lieutenant Detective First Grade, Katherine Beckett-Castle, Front and Center.

Kate repeats what Gates had done when called.

"Lieutenant Beckett-Castle, you are promoted to the Rank of Captain as Commanding Officer of the 12th Precinct. Assignment effective immediately upon acceptance of these orders."

Rick, Lexis, and Martha appear and remove the Lieutenant Bar from her uniform and replace them with Captain Bars.

**At the Old Haunt**

Drinks are filled and then everyone raises their glass to toast Gates and Kate.

'You read your assignment orders Kate, in there it says you have additional duties as Lead Officer, Task Force Alpha Detachment, Anti-Terror Department, when needed. You are only stood up for the toughest of cases. Alpha is the SEAL Team Six of my department and I look forward to working with you again when the time comes."

"As do I Chief."

They click their glasses together.

"We will give LOKSAT a run for their money", says Kate.

"That we will", replies Chief Gates, "that we will."


End file.
